


I owe him a lot of money

by youjihui



Category: Chris Strokes - Fandom, Criss Strokes, James Deen - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bondage, Come Eating, Dubious Consent, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Pornstars, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjihui/pseuds/youjihui
Summary: Criss Strokes needs James Deen's help.





	I owe him a lot of money

This is purely fictional.

\--

After finishing a scene in which they banged a busty chick, Chris and James went out for a drink. After just one drink, James’s eyes felt extremely heavy. The smaller man eventually passed out.  
When he woke up, he found himself naked lying on a bed. As he tried to move, he realized that his hands were tied behind his back and that his ankles were also tied.  
“What the fuck is this shit?!” he yelled.  
A familiar face appeared in his view.  
“Sorry I had to do this, man,” said Chris nervously.  
Before James responded, he looked around the room and saw a cameraman and a smiling old man sitting on a chair observing him. James didn’t know who they were. Everyone but James was fully clothed.  
“This is a joke, right?” James asked Chris. “Alright it’s very funny. Now let me-”  
“It’s not a joke, man,” said Chris, cutting James off. “I owe Mr. J here a lot of money, and the only way for me to pay him back is this.”  
“Owe..What?! I don’t give a fuck! Just get these things off me!” said James. “What the fuck are you gonna do to me?”  
Chris nervously looked at the old man, “Mr. J, can we get this over with already?”  
After a few seconds, the old man nodded and spoke, “Alright James. Here’s what’s going to happen. You will shoot a scene with your friend, Chris, here. He’ll do whatever I tell him to do with you.”  
Before Mr. J could say another word, James shouted as he struggled to get free, “Fuck you!”  
“Slap him,” said the old man to Chris. “Slap him hard!”  
“Sorry man,” said Chris and slapped James hard in the face.  
James opened his mouth to say something, but the old man said, “Spit in his mouth.”  
Chris did what he was told. James tried spitting out Chris’s spit, but the old man said, “Spit in his mouth again and make him swallow.”  
Chris spit in James’s mouth and forcefully shut James’s jaws tightly. James tried his best to not swallow, but after a few seconds of struggling, he instinctively swallowed Chris’s spit.  
“If he speaks again, you are to slap him in the face until he shuts up,” instructed the old man.  
When James tried to say something again, Chris immediately slapped him. The smaller man wouldn’t give up, and Chris slapped him again and again. After a few minutes, James finally gave up. His whole face was red.  
“Now, undress yourself, stud,” said the old man.  
Chris removed all of his clothes.  
“Pick him up. His back on the wall. Grab his throat,” said the old man.  
The cameraman moved the camera to the wall. The old man also moved a little so that he was facing the wall, looking at the pornstars. Chris awkwardly picked James up and did what he was told.  
James, now sweating profusely, struggled against Chris’s grip but dared not to say a word for fear of getting slapped.  
“Kiss him,” said the old man.  
Both Chris and James looked at the old man puzzlingly.  
“Mr. J, I can’t kiss him. That’s too gay. You never mentioned I would have to do this,” said Chris while still holding James.  
“The deal was you had to do everything I tell you to do,” said the old man. “If you want, we can end this deal now because-”  
“No, no. I’ll do it,” said Chris, and gave James a quick kiss.  
“You call that a kiss? Make out with him until I tell you to stop,” said the old man.  
Chris awkwardly moved his head to kiss James with his right hand still lightly grabbing James’s neck. He put his tongue inside James’s mouth and tried to best to fight the urge to stop. James tried his best to fight Chris’s tongue, but he eventually responded to the kiss. Both imagined they were kissing a woman while making out. This made it easier to do what the old man wanted. Both temporarily forgot they were kissing a man.  
After what seemed like forever, the old man said, “Okay. Now pinch his nipples.”  
Chris broke the kiss and pinched both of James’s nipples.  
“Ahhh! Fuck!” said James.  
“You know what to do,” said the old man. Chris looked at him puzzlingly.  
“Oh,” said Chris after he remembered and slapped James in the face, then he resumed the pinching.  
James tried not to scream and looked angrily at Chris.  
“Now suck his nipples,” said the old man.  
Chris reluctantly moved his face to suck James’s right nipple which was now very red. He instinctively played with the other nipple with his left hand. Then he moved to the other nipple to suck it.  
After a few more seconds, the old man said, “Kiss him again and rub his hole.”  
When James heard this, he said, “No! That’s some faggot shit. I-” _Smack!_ and he shut up.  
Chris awkwardly kissed James while reaching behind James and started roughly rubbing the sweaty hole. James tried to get away, but Chris held him tightly. After a few minutes, James just let Chris rub his hole while being kissed.  
“Good. Now put him down on his knees,” said the old man.  
After James realized what was about to happen, he looked at the old man with wide eyes.  
“Oh no! I’m not suckin-” _Smack!_ James tried speaking again and struggled to get free. _Smack!_ _Smack!_ _Smack!_ He finally gave up and was successfully put on his knees.  
“Rub your cock all over his face,” said the old man.  
Chris awkwardly moved his flaccid cock to James’s red face and slowly push his junk on James’s face.  
James tried his best to get away, but his face was held in place by Chris. He could smell Chris’s cock and balls. As he tried to move away again, his nose was met with Chris’s fingers that had rubbed his hole earlier.  
“Good. Now spit on his face and make him suck your dick. Grab his hair,” said the old man.  
Chris spit on James’s face and grabbed James’s hair. As James tried to get away, his mouth was pried open by Chris.  
Before James could struggle, Chris said to him, “Just work with me, man. The quicker you do this, the faster we finish.”  
James knew there was no use in struggling, and so he stopped moving.  
“Thanks, man. Now please make me hard,” said Chris.  
James looked up at him angrily. He still couldn’t make himself suck Chris’s flaccid cock.  
Chris was impatient, and so he put his dick in James mouth and tried rubbing the tip on James’s tongue.  
“You better not bite me, man,” said Chris and proceeded to move his cock around James’s mouth.  
After a few seconds, Chris found himself getting hard. He wasn’t gay, but there was something about seeing James in this position that made him horny. He supposed that this whole situation had made him feel powerful. The more Chris thought about this, the harder he got. Eventually, he grew to his fullest size and rhythmically started fucking James’s mouth. He pushed his cock in further to fuck James’s throat, which made the smaller man gag. Chris kept fucking James’s mouth harder and harder until the old man said, “Stop. Now put him back on the bed. Untie his legs and lift up his legs.”  
Chris reluctantly withdrew his cock from James’s mouth and untied James’s legs.  
After his legs were untied, James tried getting away, but Chris knocked him down and smacked him. James kept fighting, but after a few minutes of wresting, he gave up. Chris brought the defeated man to the bed and pushed his legs towards his chest.  
James then pleaded, “No, please don’t. Please, man-” _Smack!_ _Smack!_ _Smack!_  
“Lick his hole,” said the old man.  
Chris wanted to protest, but he knew there was no use. He slowly knelt down and stared right at James’s exposed hole. He hesitated.  
“Come on, stud,” said the old man. “Do it!”  
Chris’s face showed disgust. After a few more seconds, he closed his eyes and brought his face to James’s sweaty hole and started making out with it. He tried to imagine himself eating a pussy, but James’s masculine scent wasn’t helping. Chris instinctively spit on the hole and rubbed it with his hand. After some time, he was getting more comfortable doing this. James was secretly turned on by this.  
A few minutes passed, and the old man said, “Enough. Now it’s time. Fuck him.”  
James frantically pleaded, “Oh no! Please don’t fuck me. I’m not gay. It’ll hurt. Please! No!”  
Chris smacked James until the smaller man shut up. He wanted to get this over with, and so he pushed James’s knees towards the smaller man's chest and pushed the back of the thighs outward and down. He spit on his hole before aiming his head at the hot entrance. James instinctively tried to squeeze his hole shut. Chris tried to imagine he was fucking a really tight pussy and pushed against the resisting hole. He pushed harder and harder. Eventually the head got passed the entrance, and this made James scream.  
Chris ignored the scream and held James tightly and kept pushing in.  
“Take it out! Take it out! It hurts. Ahh!” said James.  
Chris didn’t smack him. He focused on pushing in James’s heat ring instead. Eventually he was all the way in. James almost passed out. There were tears in his eyes.  
Chris waited a few seconds for James to get used to his big cock. He then began moving his length, which made James scream again. Chris ignored the scream and began slowly fucking James. The smaller man never stopped telling Chris to take his dick out, but after a while his voice was weaker and weaker. Eventually, he gave up.  
Chris’s slow fucking then became faster and rougher, which made James scream again.  
“Shut him up with a kiss,” said the old man finally.  
Chris moved his face in to make out with James as he was fucking him roughly. He could taste his own cock from James’s mouth, and James could taste his ass from Chris’s mouth. The kissing and fucking somehow made both of them very horny. After a while, the pain in James’s ass turned into pleasure, especially when his G-spot was hit. The thought of being reduced to a nasty submissive whore for Chris somehow also turned James on. For the first time ever, he felt like he wanted to please Chris. James started moaning. This had encouraged Chris to moan too. He actually had wanted to moan some time ago, but he didn’t want James to think he was enjoying this. Being perceived as straight was very important to them.  
James was now very hard. The fucking became faster and faster.  
Before Chris could cum, the old man said, “Switch to doggy style.”  
Chris reluctantly changed to a new position. He put James’s face on the pillow and lifted the smaller man’s ass up. He spread the cheeks and spit in the hole before pushing his whole length in all at once. James screamed, but Chris ignored him. The rough fucking continued, and both men were moaning loudly. Chris spanked James’s cheeks a few times while he was fucking the tight hole.  
“You like this, don’t you, faggot?” said Chris. “I knew you were a fag, bitch.”  
“No. I’m not a fag!” responded James while still moaning.  
“Shut the fuck up and take my dick, faggot,” said Chris. He looked down and spread James’s ass. He could see the tight ring around his cock as he continued the fucking. He took his cock all the way out to look at James’s gaping hole and shoved the whole length back it. James screamed but soon moaned loudly when Chris hit his prostate.  
“Oh yeah. That feels good,” said James. Chris smiled and spanked James’s ass a few times.  
The fucking got quicker and quicker.  
“I’m coming! I’m coming!” shouted Chris.  
“Yes! Breed his ass!” shouted the old man.  
Soon Chris shot thick loads in James’s no-longer-virgin ass.

“Good job,” said the old man. “Now clean your dick with his mouth.”  
Chris withdrew his cock and quickly moved it to James’s mouth. James tried to get away, but Chris was having none of it. James could feel Chris’s cum leaking out from his ass.  
“Clean my cock, bitch!” said Chris and slapped James’s face, but James wouldn’t open his mouth. Chris squeezed James’s nostrils until the smaller man opened his mouth. This allowed Chris to put his cock in James’s mouth. James had no choice but to lick Chris’s cock clean. He could taste cum and his ass juice.  
Once the dick was clean, Chris collapsed on the bed. He couldn’t believe he had just fucked James, and James couldn’t believe he was just fucked.

“Good work, boys,” said the old man. The cameraman stopped filming. He and the old man said a few words to each other and left the room.

The whole situation made both pornstars very tired. Both passed out without saying a word to each other. James never came.


End file.
